Technical Field
The present application relates to a fixing apparatus, and in particular, to a clamping apparatus and an unmanned aerial vehicle gimbal.
Related Art
With the development of intelligent terminals, more and more functions are being added to small intelligent terminals, for example, functions of listening to music, watching movies, shooting pictures, surfing on the Internet and playing games. In addition, the small intelligent terminals are developing to involve in daily life and portable small intelligent terminals have become an integral part of people's lives.
Usually, in the prior art, to help users use small intelligent terminals on particular occasions, for example, on a bike, with a selfie stick, or in other cases in which it is inconvenient to directly hold a small intelligent terminal in hand, a clamping apparatus capable of clamping a small intelligent terminal is provided. The small intelligent terminal is placed in the clamping apparatus and a clamping force is applied to the small intelligent terminal by means of a deforming force or buckles, to implement the clamping of the small intelligent terminal. However, the clamping apparatus in the prior art generally has a specific fixed size and is applicable to only a small intelligent terminal of a particular size. In addition, the clamping apparatus in the prior art generates only a pair of opposite clamping forces. When used in a complex environment (for example, in bumpy environments), the small intelligent terminal is easy to drop from the clamping apparatus and is damaged.